What is a Rare Item?
Rare Items come in many forms, and differ depending on the standards of person to person. I'll outline the most common ones now. Lucky Rares These are the rares you have to be lucky to get! Be it a boss drop, or a random from a treasure box, you'll have to be lucky to get this kind of rare! These are the kind that surprise you when you've given up hope. Work as hard as you want but after 500 tries there's always the chance another rarehunter might find it on their first! *Be Patient! As long as there's a 1% chance, that's 1% in your favor! This next one might be it!! *Allies! If you've got friends willing to help you, that's 1% more in your favor for each ally you have!! *Music! If this lucky rare is a monster drop, odds are you will be grinding. Maybe play some music or listen to a podcast while you hunt for this item! Examples: Latale - Invoke Flame Arrow Course Rares These are the kind of item that you will have to work especially hard for. You'll have to hunt down 5 bosses and bring their core to the npc to trade for another quest to gather 10 more rare quest items, just to unlock the hidden quest for this kind of Rare. Serious hard work. But golly it's very rewarding in the end! Usually these kinds of rares are amazing armor that can't be obtained any other way. Sometimes they are exotic pets that will make everyone else wonder where you found it. These rares are usually worth more than any other kind of rare. *Patience! So you've turned in 9 quests and don't have the item yet? Maybe the 10th is the lucky number! *Dedication! You can't do this halfway! If you've already found 2 of 5 items required, you're going to have to get the last 3 no matter what! *Allies! Having friends around to gather information on the next step can make things a lot easier in the end. *Motivation! You have to want it!! If not, what are you working so hard for? This item will be your pride and joy. Examples: Event Rares These are items that were once normal items but are no longer available. These are by far he rarest, as they are hard to obtain or even gather information on. If you do track down someone who has an event rare, you'll have to find a way to convince them to part with it! Event rares are extremely tricky! These are usually past holiday items, or items from the anniversary of the game, beta-test reward items, and contest items. *Communication! You'll have to talk to many people if you want to get information on who might actually have the item you seek. *Luck! You better hope someone was smart enough to keep the event item after the event period ended!! *Riches! You have to be willing to pay any price! Offer any item! I know, it hurts. *Persuasion! You have to make them let go of the item somehow right? Examples: Craft Rares Craft rares are the kind of item that have to be crafted. These are very worth showing off afte you've gotten them. The difficulty of obtaining a craft rare is on par with course rares, as you'll have to hunt down all the items and maybe even a crafter just to obtain these items. *Knowledge! You'll have to know where to get each part and how to actually GET them. *Dedication! Depending on the item, it can sometimes be a real journey to get all the materials. Don't give up! Examples: C4ss-WUz-HerE 05:35, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Category:RareHunting